Breakdown
by Magiku Maggi
Summary: Dixie tries to bring together Krocodile isle and DK island. But is brutally murdered. Tiny doesnt take the death well. She move back to her birth island where she meets someone she never expected to see again. Chapter 7 is submited.
1. Prolouge: Lost in a flash

_**Prologue** _

The night was an average night, calm cool and absolutely relaxing. The perfect night for a party. Which is what is happening here.

At Funky's House…

Everyone was there. Even King . Why you ask? Oh I'll tell you why. It's all because of our good friend, Dixie Kong. With her amazing mind and heart of gold, she created a peace treaty between DK Island and Krockodile Isle. When she sent the invite to the kremlings, they gratefully accepted it.

At the party…

"Do you, Donkey Kong, solemnly swear to call truce between DK Island and Krockodile Isle and shall not harm a single scale on another kremling for as long as you both shall live", Dixie chanted, after DK and had placed their right hand on the well-thought-out treaty hand-written by Dixie.

"I solemnly swear", DK answered.

"Do you, King , solemnly swear to call truce between DK Island and Krockodile Isle and shall not harm a single hair on another kong for as long as you both shall live", Dixie chanted again. wiped his untrustworthy grin off his face and a truthful smile spread across his features.

"I solemnly swear". At that, the kremlings and kongs all jumped up and down with joy. DK and sealed the deal with a hand-shake and began the party.

Everyone was overjoyed. Kremlings were dancing with kongs to the loud hip-hop music that could be heard from across the island. But at all good parties there was always someone who wasn't having a good time. Here, that someone would be Tiny. While everyone was either dancing or gathered around Dixie to praise her, Tiny was just standing at the corner of a table, sipping on a glass of punch. For some reason, she couldn't trust the kremlings. She felt like the truce vows meant nothing to them. And she was super uneasy with all of the attention Dixie was getting from the kremlings. It was unusual.

The party continued for about two hours. Afterward, Tiny and Dixie walked home. They were both tired and hungry. Dixie sat down while Tiny made a couple of fruit salads.

"You're really amazing, sis", Tiny said, before taking a bite of some apple and banana.

"Oh? How is that", Dixie asked, with half a mouth full of pineapple.

"I don't know anyone who could have brought peace between these two islands. I mean, I thought only Cranky was smart enough". Dixie smiled.

"It's always been my dream to bring peace between our two islands. I'm tired of fighting".

"Me too. I mean it's pointless; fighting over a pile of bananas. It's like mixing oil and water".

"Yeah. I know, right", Dixie added. "It's completely pointless".

After they finished their fruit salads, Tiny changed into her orphan blue shorts and sky blue spaghetti strap night shirt and prepared her bed for sleep. Dixie was heading for the door, but was halted by Tiny's call.

"Where ya goin, Dix", she asked. Dixie looked at Tiny and smiled.

"Just goin for a walk, Ti. Be back in a few".

"…Ok", Tiny said with a yawn, as Dixie walked out the door.

xxx

Overhead, in a near-by tree, stood about three kremlings with a mounted assault rifle pointed toward the edge of the tree house. The reticule was aimed at Dixie.

Kassie, a girl kremling, was mounted at the gun, while her older brother, Kaster, stood beside her and her younger brother, Krestifore, stood behind her. Kassie's spiky auburn hair blew over the side of her snout as she got her aim exact.

"Kass, do you have her locked yet", Kaster asked.

"Just about", she replied. Krestifore was only ten years old and was far too young to understand what his older brother and sister were doing. He just stood there in confusion.

xxx

Tiny lied in her bed and looked out the window. She couldn't fight off the feeling that something was wrong.

"Big sis has been out there for a while now", she said, getting out of her bed.

As she reached for the door knob, she heard several crackling sounds:

_BANG...BANG…BANG…_

Tiny's heart started racing as she opened the door and ran outside. Her eyes widened with horror at the horrendous sight she saw on the jungle floor. Her sister. Lying on the ground. In a puddle of blood. Tiny screamed a loud ear-piercing scream for as long as her lungs could allow her and jumped down to her bloody sister.

"Dixie! Dixie! PLEASE WAKE UP, DIXIE", she screamed, holding up her sister. The left side was pierced with about three bullets, one of them hit her lungs and another one hit her heart. Tiny was whimpering and stammering, scared out of her mind. She felt like she was the one who got shot. Her sister wasn't moving, she wasn't breathing, and she had no pulse. Tiny laid her head on her sister's front and cried, which caused some of her sister's blood to smear on her face.

DK, Diddy, and Funky ran toward the source of Tiny's scream. When they got there, they saw Tiny crying her heart out with her head on Dixie, who still wasn't moving. Diddy ran up in a panic next to Dixie and Tiny.

"Tiny…what happened", Dk panicked. Tiny was crying too hard to answer. Rain started pouring, like the gods were answering DK on Tiny's behafe. His eyes widened along with Funky's.

"OMG", Funky said.

"It cant be", DK said after Funky.

"She's…" was all Diddy could say before bursting into tears hiself.

Tiny rose her head up, blood all over her lovely, wet face. She was thinking only one thing:

"_She's dead…"_

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Working on chapter 1 at the moment. I will post it soon. I do not own any of the kongs and only half own the kremling siblings Kassie, Kaster, and Krestifore. Please review.** _


	2. Chapter 1: Stricken

**Chapter 1- Stricken**

The event that happened that night should have only been appropriate for a nightmare, but yet, it was happening. She was cold and lifeless in a large puddle of her own blood that now drenched the jungle floor. Her sister hanging over her, shielding the rain from part of her body but making up for the rain with tears. Her blood was all over her sister's face and hands with a little spot of blood on her orphan blue shorts and sky blue spaghetti strap nightshirt. Her boyfriend was on the other side of her muttering the same words over and over again:

"Dixie is dead..."

xxx

Nobody got a wink of sleep that night. Especially Tiny, who's entire personality changed within the early hour of dawn. She had dyed most of her hair and almost all of her clothes black, her face was an everlasting depressed look covering her face with a facade of sorrow, her eyes were blood shot as if she had been crying for hours on end, and her heart was as heavy as a stone in water.

DK and Diddy stayed with Tiny so nothing bad would happen to her. They were both worried with Tiny's change.

"DK...I've never seen Tiny like this before", Diddy told DK.

"Yeah, I know. It's like when Dixie died, she took Tiny with her".

"I don't think anything will put a smile on her face. She probably won't even speak after all of this", Diddy added.

Diddy wasn't crying for one reason and one reason only: he was being strong for Tiny's sake. He was afraid that if he cried in front of her, it would only make matters worse for her. He may have lost his girlfriend but she lost her sister and there is nothing worse than losing blood.

xxx

The wreath of white lilies outside Dixie's and Tiny's house were proof of the death. The kongs and kremlings were all very sad, especially King , who checked up on Tiny to see if she was OK. Of course she wasn't. She didn't trust , even if he was being sympathetic and had nothing to do with Dixie's death. At first he was scared of her change because she was scary with all black on, but got used to the change after a few visits.

"Donkey Kong, I am terribly sorry about your loss. If there is anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask", told DK, after checking up on Tiny.

"Thanks, . But first things first. We need to find out who murdered Dixie".

"But how? We have no leads, no witnesses, nothing".

"I know who it is", said a voice behind DK. DK turned around and saw Krestifore. was shocked to hear his young nephew saw he knew. They didn't hesitate or care if it was something childish. No needed to start somewhere.

"Krest, you know who it is", asked. Krestifore nodded.

"Who was it", DK asked. What he said next shocked DK and greatly but really didn't surprise them that much.

"It was Kassie and Kaster".

xxx

Outside on the roof of Tiny's house was where Tiny sat, a façade of sorrow over her features. Tears still erupting from her eyes. Everything in her world collapsed when her sister was killed. Her heart was sore, her eyes burned, and her body felt numb and weak. It was amazing how death can make someone hurt as much as Tiny did.

xxx

That night was a dark one. Everyone was gathered in the middle of the island, all wearing black and holding a white rose. Dixie's body was in a beautifully crafted wooden coffin in the middle of the area. Her coffin was closed with a little shrine outside of it. The shrine included two lit pink and black candles with a picture of Dixie in between the candles. A little notepad and vase was also included.

DK walked up, placed his rose in the vase and wrote his name in the notepad. He was on the verge of tears as he bowed down to pray. He mumbled something under his breath then walked away, tear struck.

When DK walked away, Diddy walked up and did the exact same thing, then the rest of the kongs followed, then last but not least Krestifore and King . Not a single eye was dry when they all walked away, especially Diddy and King , who were really crying when they put the rose in the vase.

Then it was time for her. Tiny walked up with the prettiest white rose that ever existed. She walked up to the shrine, placed the rose gently in the middle of the vase and quickly signed her name. When she walked away, everyone was shock to see her eyes dry. But the sorrow that was unleashed within her features was deep with emotion. She was obviously the saddest one there.

xxx

After the burial, DK held a reception in honor of Dixie. DK was now crying quite hard along with Diddy. They were ashamed to call themselves men but they missed Dixie. But they were also worried about Tiny. They couldn't imagine how much pain it was causing her. And it was unreal how hard she taking it.

Suddenly, DK felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a gentle voice of a woman.

"Excuse me".

DK turned around to see a tall woman with long blond hair and stunning green eyes. The lower half and top of her face was covered with a purple scarf but even with the scarf on she looked a lot like Tiny and Dixie.

"Yes ma'am can I help you"?

"I must ask you, have you seen Tiny? I must talk to her at once", she asked.

"Why? What business do you have with Tiny? She's not really in the discussing mood", DK told her.

"I know. But you see, I might be able to help her out".

"How? What is your relationship with Tiny"? At that, the woman took scarf off of her face, revealing a young beautiful face that resembled Tiny and Dixie strongly.

"I'm her mother".

xxx

Tiny paced through the jungle, the life on the floor ripping and tearing at her dress that looked like something the amazing human singer Amy Lee (Evanescence) would wear. She didn't stop running until she reached the cliff of DK Island. The tattered dress, now at her upper thigh, blew viciously in the breeze. Her black (but still part blond) pigtails blew along with her dress.

"Sister..." she muttered as she walked slowly to the edge of the cliff.

"...I don't want to be here without you...but that won't be a problem much longer...because ill be right beside you soon..." She was exactly on the edge of the cliff and staring down at the ocean below.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

_No Tiny. Don't do it!_

The voice sounded familiar to her but she didn't care. She wasn't about to let anything keep her from being with her sister again.

_Tiny please stop...Don't do it!_

Once again she ignored the voice and began leaning forward. The next thing she knew she was falling into the sea. She closed her eyes but opened them only to find herself suspending in mid-air, as if someone was holding her. She began floating back up to the cliff and was placed gently on the edge. She slightly shacked due to the shock and the coolness of the breeze.

_I told you. I don't want to see my little sister end up like me, now do I?_

Tiny's eyes widened as tears welled up in her eyes. She finally recognized that voice.

"D...Dixie?"

For a second, she thought she was dead or dreaming but realized she was as awake as a kid high on sugar.

Then out of nowhere, Dixie was standing next to Tiny. When Tiny shifted her head to the side, she squealed with glee. But as she tried to embrace her dead sister, she ended up going right trough her.

_Unfortunately I'm still dead._

"Dixie, how is this happening", Tiny asked with shock

_I've come to help you. Listen to me; you need to leave DK Island. Go live back on Credd with mom. You're safety is in danger._

"What do you mean?"

_You're in danger of yourself. Staying here will only hurt you._

"But-..."

_I have to go now._

"No, Dixie. Please don't leave me again".

_If you don't leave DK Island, I'll never be with you again._

Those were the last Dixie said before disappearing into the wind.

Tiny put her face in her hands and sobbed loudly. She was sobbing so hard she didn't hear the rustling of the leaves in the jungle behind her. About a minute later, two arms wrapped around her.

"Tiny. Thank goodness you're safe", said the person behind her. Tiny's eyes widened.

"Mama?"

She turned around and saw her mother's warm and smiling face. Tiny wrapped her arms around her mother and gave a nice hard cry. Her mother stroked the back of her head to try and soothe her.

"Shh...I know, baby. This is hard".

Tiny looked up at her mother with her eyes wet and full of seriousness.

"Mama, I have a very important request to ask of you".

"What is it, honey", her mother replied. Tiny paused for a second before asking her mother the most important thing she has ever asked in her entire life.

"Please...take me back to Credd Rock with you".

**Phew! That was hard work. Please review. The next chapter is on its way. Warning: Chapter 2 contains many many OCs.**


	3. Chapter2: so familiar

Authors note: I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I haven't had time to write it and thanks to my beloved mother I didn't have a computer. But its done now so you can stop holding your breath. BREATHE PEOPLE BREEEEEEATHE!!!! ^^

To Dr. Teeth's One True Fan; I finally posted. You can live now. LIIIIIIVE!!!!!! Haha!!

_Please enjoy!! ^^_

**Chapter 2: So familiar**

After about half a night of packing and unmanageable sobs from memories that came out of nowhere, Tiny was ready to leave with her mother. As she made her way to the boat, she took one last look at the tree house she may never see again. The sight was a little too much as a couple of tears escaped her eyes.

"Tiny, are you sure you want to do this", her mother asked.

Tiny wiped the tears off her face and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure".

As they made their way to the dock, they noticed a crowd at the edge. When they got closer they recognized the group. The Kong's and Kremlin's all gathered tell their good-byes.

"Tiny, we're all going to miss you so much. Before you go, we wanted you to have this", said DK holding out a small box.

As she motioned to open it, DK halted her.

"Don't open it till you leave. It wouldn't be a good idea to open it here".

Krestifore walked up to Tiny and hugged the bottom half of her body, since that was all he could reach at his height.

"I'm going to miss you, Tiny", Krest cried.

Tiny leaned down and hugged him back.

"I'll miss you too".

walked up to Tiny and patted her on the back.

"Don't worry about Kassie and Kaster. They're being severely punished as we speak".

Tiny smiled.

"Thank you for helping, ", Tiny said, as she hugged King thankfully.

He patted her back and locked something around her neck. When he released her, she saw a black locket dangling around her neck. She looked at him with surprise.

"You can put a picture of your sister in it", he told her, with a smile. She smiled back with a tear falling off her cheek.

"Thank you".

"Tiny, its time", her mother told her. She followed behind her but stopped and looked back to wave good-bye. Diddy began bawling as the boat departed from the dock, but he wasn't the only one. Krestifore was also crying and so was DK. was trying to hold back the tears but became difficult. Seeing this left Tiny at mute but once she was far enough, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted:

"Good-bye. I promise to come back one day"!

Once the island was out of view, Tiny sat down and looked at the gift DK had given her. After about thirty seconds of staring at it, she began to open it. What she found inside was a bit too much for her to handle. The contents were a picture frame made of Cranky's special evergreen flowers. Inside the frame was a picture of Dixie. Under the picture, there was an engraved piece of wood that said "Dixie Kong R.I.P". Tiny hugged the picture to her chest and sobbed as hard as possible. She cried until her eyes could no longer stay open

xxx

Tiny's eyes flashed open at the sound of rain beating on the unfamiliar roof above her. She was all alone in a room she didn't fall asleep in. She looked around in confusion.

"How did I get in here"' Tiny asked herself.

_You fell asleep on the deck._

Tiny recognized the voice. She looked all over the room until she saw the transparent figure known as Dixie.

"Sis".

_The captain's son brought you in here. You almost fell in the water._

"Sis, why did you threaten me to leave"?

_I told you; you were in danger of yourself._

"What do you mean"?

_I mean if you stayed you wouldn't be safe. _Tiny's blood started to boil.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm not in danger"! Dixie grew very angry.

_NOT IN DANGER!!?? TINY, YOU JUMPED OFF A CLIFF!! YOU WOULD BE DEAD IF I DIDN'T CATCH YOU!!_

"Well, what if I don't want to be alive"?

_WHAT IF I WANT YOU TO BE ALIVE?!_

At that moment, Tiny was at mute. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't make her already infuriated sister angrier. As a reflex, she looked down at her feet and sighed. When she looked up, Dixie wasn't there.

"Dixie", she called out. There was no response.

Then the door opened.

"Tiny", called her mother.

Tiny screamed and fell on her bottom in complete shock. Her mother ran to her side, trying to hide a laugh.

"Are you okay", she asked while helping her up.

"Yeah. I'm fine".

"Did you have a dream about Dixie", her mom asked. Tiny looked at her.

"What do you mean"?

"Before I walked in, I heard you call her name".

Tiny thought for a while. Was it a dream or was Dixie really talking to her? She stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I came in here to tell you we are almost there", her mother said, breaking the silence.

Tiny ran outside and looked out at the horizon was her birth island. Credd Rock Island.

xxx

About five minutes later, the boat made port. Tiny walked off the dock and onto the golden sand of the Credd Rock Beach. The tropical breeze she remembered as a little girl blew through her now dark hair, welcoming her back after such a long time. She closed her eyes and let the welcoming winds speak to her with its comforting winds.

"Welcome to Credd Rock Island, young lady", said the voice of an older gentleman. Tiny snapped out of her trance and looked at the gawky fellow.

"I'm Harley Hare. What might I ask is your name"? Tiny stared at the man.

To her, he looked familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. After about ten seconds of staring the old man down, she finally answered.

"My name is Tiny". The man's eye's widened.

"Hey! I remember you. You're Lily's little girl. You used to live down the road form me and Anette a long time ago". Tiny remembered.

"Oh yeah. I remember. You used to be the icecream man".

"That's exactly right", he replied, looking back and forth. "Where's your sister, Dixie, at"?

Tiny's smile faded as she looked down at the ground. She was praying he wouldn't bring her up.

"We had an unfortunate accident", said a voice from behind Tiny.

Tiny looked behind her to see her mother's tender smile.

"Dixie is dead".

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. What happened", said Mr. Hare, sympathy rooted in his voice.

Tiny looked away. She really didn't want to reminisce that night. Her mother did the honors of answering for her.

"She was shot and killed a couple of nights ago. A couple of discriminating kids were the blame".

"Lily, you don't have any idea how sorry I am about this. She was a really good girl. So polite and sweet", Mr. Hare told her. Lily smiled.

"Yes. I'm just worried about Tiny. She's been a broken-down mess since Dixie's death".

Tiny walked away from the conversation before it got too personal. Lily and Mr. Hare didn't seem to notice.

xxx

Tiny walked until she found herself at the Credd Rock Caverns. She smiled as she remembered playing there as a little girl.

Suddenly, she heard music. She walked to the other side of the cavern, where the music got stronger and a voice could be heard. The voice belonged to a teenage boy, about her age. He was singing a song she have never heard before while playing guitar.

_**"I told myself I won't miss you,**_

_**But I remember**_

_**What it feels like beside you…**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face**_

_**And the way your innocence taste**_

_**And I thin you should know this**_

_**You deserve much better than me..."**_

"Wow", Tiny exclaimed as the boy finished.

Her best idea? Not really. As he started walking in her direction, she tried to find a place to hide. But it was too late.

"Hey", the boy said.

Tiny looked at him. He had a stern and handsome face. His eyes were the shear color of grey. And he had shoulder-length brown hair. To her, he was outstandingly gorgeous. But oddly, he seemed familiar. Really familiar. She defiantly knew him but just couldn't remember who he was. After staring at him for about twenty seconds, she spoke.

"H-hi".

"How long were you standing there", the boy asked.

"N-not long. Like about a minute", she replied.

She tried her best not to make eye contact but his eyes were like foggy crystal magnets. She kept getting drawn to them. When she couldn't turn away, she tensed up.

His eyes are magnificent, Tiny thought. The boy noticed her sudden tense.]

What's wrong", he asked. Tiny's eyes widened.

HE CAN READ ME LIKE A BOOK, she screamed in her head.

"N-nothing", she stammered.

"Okay then. Are you new here? I don't think I've seen you on this island before", the boy said.

"Not really. I was born here but I moved away when I was young".

"Really? I might know you then. What's your name"?

"My name is Tiny".

Tiny held out her hand expecting him to reply by shaking it, but all he did was staring at her in absolute shock. After a few seconds of silence his breathing got heavy and he got all sweaty. Tiny stepped forward with worried eyes.

"Are you okay", she panicked.

The boy held out his hand signaling her to stay away.

"Stay away", he told her. She didn't listen.

"Please tell me", she said, holding out her hand to him.

As a reflex, he shoves her. As she falls backward, she hits the cave wall and falls into the ocean down below, eyes closed. As she hit the water, she had one thought running through her head:

"Why does this seem so familiar?"

_Declaimer: I don't own the Kong's or King and I don't own the song 'Better than me' from Hinder (please don't sue me. I Have nothing to my name but my name.) but I do own Krestifore and Lily (Dixie and Tiny's mother{She's MINE!!}) and I do own Mr. Hare and the cute boy(There will be more information about him next chapter and a shocking discovery about why he shoved Tiny). Next chapter is on its way. It won't take as long this time. I promise. Please review. No flames please. I tried my best. And to all that is wondering, Yes. Mr. Hare is a freakin rabbit. ^^_

_A.N.2: Next chaper will have mare OC's in it, including a couple of OC's my good friend __**Dr. Teeth's One True Fan**__ created. _

_I'll make it fair for everybody; if you want a oc in my next chapter of 'Breakdown', review giving me a discribtion or go to my profile and send me a message. But i can only use three good oc's besides the ones i am already using so make 'um good._

_(((And to __**Darelle the Author**__; you cant use your forum oc in this story, but he will be in my next story.)))_

_Speaking of which, i have a forum up on Fanfict now so look for it. Anyone can join. And any oc created in the forum will apear in my next story that is currently in development. And when you go on there, veiw my poll. I need votes! ^^'_

_I talk too much. ^^. Please review. and remember; NO FLAMES!! _


	4. Chapter 3: Bully

Author's note: I'm sorry it took so long to update. I had writes block for a while and school kept me from typing this up. But you can stop holding your breath. I've updated now.

Please enjoy. ^^

**Chapter 3: Bully**

In Tiny's head, she heard voices, voices of children, small children. And one of those voices sounded like hers.

When Tiny opened her eyes, she was mush shorter than she remembered; her hands were half their size, and her voice was smaller and higher pitched. She then realized; she was six-years-old again.

_What's going on_, she thought.

Suddenly she heard a laugh. A mean laugh. Of a young boy. She looked ahead of her, saw the boy, and remembered him almost instantly.

"Leave us alone, Shawn," said the voice of eight-year-old Dixie next to her.

Shawn laughed.

"Why should I, dip face? You gonna cry to your mommy?"

Dixie walked up and sneered the larger boy in the face.

"I'm _not _afraid of you, you big dummy", the brave little chimp said, shoving him away from her.

He looked at her and chuckled.

"You've got some guts, twig-nip."

His eyes soon changed direction toward Tiny. He smirked as he ran forward, toward Dixie. He shoves Dixie to the ground and lunges at Tiny. Fear rose in the young girl's face as he looked down on her six-year-old body. Shawn grabbed young Tiny's shoulders and shoved her into the cliff wall. Shawn then got a handful of young Tiny's shirt and raised his fist to her.

"Say your prayers, pipsqueak," he growled.

Tiny started struggling. She squiggled and squirmed until she finally shoved him off of her. In the process she fell into the water.

Then everything went black.

xxx

As Tiny came to, she felt something warm against her lips and could feel air enter her lungs. As her blurry vision cleared up, she sees the outline of someone. A boy.

"Are you okay, Tiny", the boy asked.

Tiny's vision cleared a little more and reviled the face of the boy that shoved her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. Are you hurt," he asked.

Tiny rose up and nodded, realizing her forehead burned.

"Just my forehead. I think I hit a rock when I fell."

She reached up to her forehead and flinched as she touched it.

"Where does it hurt," he asked, curiously.

"Right here," she responded, pointing to the middle of her forehead.

"Do you…-", but she was interrupted by a warm sensation on her forehead. It was soothing yet confusing at the same time. Her eyes widened as he parted. It took him a few good seconds to realize what he had done.

"Uh…I…I'm sorry…" he said, blushing dark red in embarrassment.

Tiny, herself thought it was sweet of him to be so concerned about her, considering no boy has ever cared for her, but she didn't want the moment to get any more awkward than it already was.

"It's okay," she replied.

"I…I gotta get going…"he said, getting up and grabbing his guitar.

Tiny frowned as he starts walking away. Feeling like she was about to cry, she runs up and hugs him, thankfully.

"Thank you for saving my life."

The boy looked at her, smiling and hugging her back.

"It's no problem," he replied, walking away after Tiny lets him free.

Tiny blushed as he walked off. And in some strange sort of way, her throbbing and burning forehead didn't hurt so badly anymore.

xxx

The blush across Tiny's cheeks didn't fade until she was outside of her mother's home. Lily, who was preparing dinner for her, was relieved to see her home.

"Tiny, sweetie, where have you been? I thought you got lost," she yelled, in a worried tone.

"Relax, mama. I just met someone on the beach," Tiny replied. "We talked for a while."

"Really? What's their name," Lily asked. Tiny froze.

'I never asked for his name.'

"I forgot," she lied.

Lily shook her head at her.

"Always forgetful, I see. Well, dinner is almost ready. I'm making your favorite."

"Pineapple Pizza," Tiny asked.

"Bingo," Lily replied.

"Thanks, mom. But can in bathe first? I'm kind of messy."

"Sure, sweetie. It'll be ready when you are," Lily responded.

Tiny nodded and walked upstairs toward the bathroom she haven't seen in over ten years, expecting it to be absolutely disorganized like her mother always kept it.

To her surprise, when she opened the bathroom door, the room beyond its boundaries was absolutely spotless. The mirror she could never see herself in was replace with a somewhat of an HD image; she could see ever inch of her face and more. The bath tub she used to take bubble baths in as a little girl was replace with a walk-in shower with her favorite shampoo; Mango Madness. And the toilet she was always afraid to use was now very shiny and welcoming; like it was never ever used. It was as if she had never been there before. Letting the thoughts escape her, she dropped her clothing and stepped into the shower she never remembered.

xxx

After her shower, she came downstairs, dressed in a short, black nightgown she had rarely used when Dixie was alive, and fuzzy navy blue slippers. Her mother greeted her with a smile.

"Such a beautiful nightgown," she beamed. "Where did you get it?"

Tiny played with its strap a little bit.

"Dixie gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday."

"Aww. How sweet of her," Lily smiled, her expression changing to realization. "That reminds me, isn't your birthday coming up?"

Tiny thought for a minute, forgetting her seventeenth birthday was only a few weeks away.

"Yeah. On the third," she replied.

"Yep. April 3rd. I remember now," she beamed. "My baby girl is growing up!"

Tiny looked at her feet and nodded. She hated her upcoming birthday, especially since her sister won't be spending it with her. She didn't care if she was becoming a woman. She didn't even want to be alive. She was standing on the earth with no reason what so ever to go on.

Lily looked at her downed daughter and frowned, sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, baby. Did I upset you," she asked.

Tiny looked up at her and smiled.

"No. I just had a major mood kill," she reassured.

Lily smiled.

"Well, okay then. You should get some sleep, sweet-ums," she told her daughter while walking back into the kitchen. "You start school tomorrow."

Tiny's eyes widened.

"School?"

Lily nodded.

"Yeah. You still have to finish school, you know."

Tiny was so caught up on Dixie's death and moving that she forgot she even went to school.

She sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right," she surrendered, walking into the kitchen. "But I need to eat. I haven't really eaten anything in days."

Lily grinned.

"Well the pizza is ready, you little piggy you"!

Tiny laughed.

"Hey, I'm not a pig. I'm just hungry."

"Heh heh, I know, sweetie. I was just kidding."

Tiny smacked her hand to her forehead and topped her paper plate with two slices of pineapple pizza.

xxx

"_Hey, Tiny," said a sweet little voice._

_Tiny opened her eyes to see she was six-year-old again. She turned around to the source of the voice, which turned to belong to her friend, Sonia, a peppy Siamese cat. Sonia skipped toward Tiny, her bright lavender eyes bringing in the same unison of her smile; her navy blue and white fur blowing in the wind; and her long, fuzzy tail wagging happily._

_Tiny smiled, waving to the young cat._

"_Hi, Sonia", she beamed. _

_Sonia grinned, glomping Tiny joyfully._

_Sonia and Tiny became friends on the first day of kindergarten and have been best friends ever since._

"_Hey! Cut that out you two," said another voice from behind Tiny._

_Tiny looked up and saw her other friend Jasmine, a beautiful black jaguar._

_Jasmine's neon green eyes took the angry shape of a diamond._

"_Sonia, you're gonna hurt poor Tiny", she said, punishingly._

_Jasmine was a year older than Tiny and Sonia but was held back in school for misbehavior in kindergarten. Tiny and Jasmine became friends when Jasmine beat up Shawn when he tried to eat Tiny's crackers at lunch in kindergarten. Jasmine was loyal to Tiny and always helped her out when she needed it._

"_Jazz, lay off of her," said yet again another voice from behind Jasmine._

_Tiny's eyes looked past Jasmine to find Khaki and Rouge, two twin chimp sisters like Tiny. _

_Khaki had short spiked dark pink hair with black streaks and long bangs covering her slightly large forehead. Rouge had long auburn hair tied into a bun/ponytail. Rouge, being the first-born, was much more mature than Khaki, but had her playful moments. And both girls had the same dark gray eyes, except Rouge's eyes were slightly lighter, but barely light enough to notice the difference._

_Rouge shook her head at Sonia._

"_You are always jumping on someone, aren't you, Son?"_

_Sonia got up and grinned embarrassed._

"_Yeah. Only because it's so much fun," she laughed._

_Tiny smiled. She could always depend on those girls._

"_Tiny…time to wake up…"_

Then everything went black…

xxx

Tiny's eyes opened slowly, disappointed she was awake.

'Morning already? I didn't want to leave them so soon.'

Lily greeted tiny back into reality with a warm smile.

"Good morning, honey," she beamed.

Tiny groaned and arose, stretching out her arms, causing a yawn to escape her open mouth.

"G'morning, mama," Tiny yawned.

"Did you sleep well," Lily asked,

Tiny nodded, still half asleep.

"What time is it," she asked, lazily.

"About 7:30. You need to get dressed so we can enroll you at Credd Rock High School," her mother replied, beginning to walk out of Tiny's room.

Tiny got off of her bed and dug in one of her suitcases for something to wear. She pulled out a black t-shirt with the name of her favorite band at the moment, Paramore, draped across the breast, and she found a pair of dark navy blue skinny jeans that has holes in the knees. She finally had a reason to wear anything besides blue. Come to think of it, she like the dark clothing better than her blue tank top and sweat pants. She seemed more confident in the dark clothing. And they looked really good on her.

Tiny dropped her black nightgown and pulled the Paramore t-shirt over her head. Then she pulled the skinny jeans on and looked at her reflection in the HD mirror. She hardly recognized the girl looking back at her. She was so used to wearing blue she didn't recognize herself, even in the mirror, where all the proof she needed was looking right at her.

"I never knew how amazing this shirt looked on me", she told herself.

She turned around and looked at her backside in the looking glass, smiling.

"I got a butt in these jeans", she whispered.

_And a cute butt at that…_

Tiny nearly had a heart attack at the surprising yet familiar voice come from somewhere in the room. She looked all around her and didn't see anyone. Then she looked in the shower, where, clear as day, Dixie stood, pretending like she's bathing. She turned around and screamed, jokingly.

_Haven't you ever heard of knocking...?_

"Ha ha ha. So funny", Tiny said sarcastically.

Dixie giggled.

_That's what you get for being so rude._

Tiny glared at her transparent form in front of her but quickly gave up being mad at her.

"What are you doing here", she asked.

_...got bored. And I wanted to check up on how my baby sister is doing! _

Tiny frowned.

"Bad" was all she said.

_Aww. And why's that?_

Tiny's eyes welled up with tears and snapped directly at Dixie's transparent body.

"Because I don't want to be alive without you", she said, her voice crackling as if she was about to cry.

Dixie looked at Tiny, saddened that her sister was about to cry over her. She walked up and put her ghostly hand through Tiny, forgetting she was a ghost.

_I know, Tiny. I wish I wasn't dead right now so I could give you a big hug. But I can't._

Tiny's welled up tears soon broke through beyond her eyelids.

"If you were still alive, we wouldn't be here right now, on Credd Rock Island", she cried, hiding her face with her hands as she let the sobs escape her.

Dixie looked at her crying sister, wishing she could hug her tight and tell her it was all right even though she knew it wasn't. The only thing she could do is disappear and leave Tiny alone.

After Dixie disappeared, Lily came into the bathroom, hearing Tiny's cries.

"Tiny, what's wrong? Are you hurt", she panicked, checking Tiny over to see if she hurt herself.

Tiny wiped her tears away and smiled at her mother as if nothing ever happened.

"I'm okay, mommy", she cheered.

Lily looked at her, confused like a first-grader in college.

"Tiny, you were just crying your eyes out. What made my baby so sad", she asked, moving a piece of black hair out of Tiny's eyes.

Tiny just smiled at her.

"I'm fine, mama. I just remember the time me and Dixie would have bubble bath fights", Tiny reassured, laughing when she mentioned 'bubble bath fights'.

Lily laughed.

"I remember that! I always had to bring a shield and about three extra towels just to bathe you two", she teased.

Tiny giggled.

"Well, I'm ready to go to school, mama. How do I look", she said, twirling.

Lily's eyes glittered.

"Absolutely beautiful", she cheered.

Then her cheerful exterior turned into a puzzled expression.

"Although I must say it's not really anything I saw you wear before. You usually wear blue".

Tiny looked at her clothing.

"I know, but I like this look better. It makes me feel more confident", she told her puzzled parent.

Lily smiled.

"Well if you're happy with your new look, then so am I", she said, with a thumps up.

Tiny grinned.

"Thanks, mama", she cheered.

"You're welcome. Now let's hurry. You don't want to be late".

"Right", Tiny said, walking out of the bathroom and into her room and grabbed a knapsack she put together the night before. She strapped on some sneakers and was ready to walk out the door.

xxx

"Okay, sweetie, we're here", Lily told Tiny, as the approached Credd Rock High School.

Tiny looked at the large building in amazement. Kongo High School was so small compared to Credd Rock High. The cafeteria was twice the size of the one at Kongo High; The hallways had much more room in them; and she could actually get to her class without pushing and shoving her way through a huge crown or people (err…animals). She immediately got excited.

"You nervous", Lily asked.

Tiny looked at her and shook her head.

"No. I'm ready", she replied, walking into the Guidance office.

At the front desk, a large-chested lady was typing up a school bulletin for the billboard outside, gritting her teeth as if she didn't want to be there. When she noticed Tiny and Lily, her angry gritted teeth loosened and turned into a smile.

"Hello, and welcome to Credd Rock High School, home of the Dominating Dolphins. Can I help you", she greeted.

Lily smiled, putting her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Yes. I would like to enroll my daughter", she said, smiling.

The woman nodded.

"Okay, then. I'll need your name and age".

Tiny gulped, finally becoming nervous for the strangest reason. Even though she was nervous, she still managed to speak.

"My name's Tiny Annalisa Kong and I'm sixteen", she whispered

The woman smiled and typed in her information.

"Grade 11, am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tiny replied.

"Okay, I'll print you out a schedule and you can go to your first class", she beamed.

Tiny smiled, nervously s she waited for her schedule to print. When it finished, a jaguar girl with silky black fur walked into the front office from the back.

"You called for me, Mrs. Turnet", she asked.

Tiny stared at her in awe. She was very pretty and had the most beautiful neon green eyes. Tiny found her very familiar.

The woman greeted her with a smile.

"Yes, Jasmine, could you show this new student to her first class", she told the jaguar, pointing to Tiny.

The jaguar looked at Tiny and gasped, her neon green eyes growing to external lengths.

"Tiny" she said.

Tiny's eyes grew larger than they already were.

"Jasmine", she screeched.

Both girls collided into an embrace, screeching like a couple of teenage girls would.

"I can't believe it! It's been like ten years", Jasmine screeched.

Tiny's smile grew bigger.

"I know! I missed you and the others sooo much", she beamed.

"Me too", she said looking around. "Where's Dixie"?

Tiny's smile faded, turning into depression. Jasmine looked at her with confusion.

"Why so glum", she asked, concerned.

Tiny looked at her, sorrowful.

"Dixie's not here anymore."

"Why, what happened?" Jasmine asked with immense confusion.

"She died a few days ago", she said, a tear finding its way out of her eyes.

Jasmine gasped, taking her hand to her mouth as tears of her own began to form.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Tiny", she said, hugging her friend trying to ease her pain.

Tiny hugged her back.

"It's okay", she replied.

Jasmine let go and looked at Tiny's schedule.

"Okay you have Mr. Yale first. I know exactly where that is. C'mon", she said, taking Tiny's hand and leading her out the door.

Tiny waved to her mother as she was lead to her class.

About two minutes of walking led them to a room labeled 'Room 302-Lambert Yale-Biology/Chemistry'. Jasmine knocked on the door, when an elderly man, around fifty or sixty answered the door.

"Hello, Mr. Yale. This is Tiny. She'll be starting today", she told the elder.

He smiled at Tiny.

"Welcome, young lady. Come on in", he said, clearing the entrance for her to walk inside.

A variety of the student watched her walk inside, but the others just started chatting with their friends. Tiny looked around, nervously.

"Okay, class. This is…Tiny Annalisa Kong. She'll be starting today. I expect you all to be nice to her, considering she's new and probably needs help finding her way around", said Mr. Yale.

The students all looked at the nervous girl, whose expression changed into a cool and composed façade, hiding her scared face.

"Why don't you sit next to Shawn, young lady", Mr. Yale told her, pointing toward the back where an empty seat was.

Tiny nodded and walked to the back, realizing he just said 'Shawn'. She sat down in the unconnected chair and looked to her side, and was surprised to see who was sitting next to her. A boy with a stern and handsome face, eyes the shear color of grey, and shoulder-length brown hair. The boy she met on the beach the day before.

The boy looked at her.

"Hey, Tiny. Nice to see you again", he said.

Tiny looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Hi. Um…you never gave me your name yesterday" was all she said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that", he said holding out hand.

"I'm Shawn Simian, remember me"?

Tiny's eyes widened.

_SHAWN!_

**I know what you're thinking. "Stupid F***in cliffhanger". Sorry. The next chapter will be on its way shortly but not too shortly. Sorry it was so long. I needed to add a lot of detail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny or any of the other DKC characters BUUUT I **_**do **_**own Lily (Tiny's mother), Jasmine, Sonia, Mr. Yale, and Shawn, And the lovely Countess Grei owns Khaki and Rouge. Thanks Alex. You ROCK! ^^. **

**Please R&R. No Flames please, but constructive criticism is okay.**

**EDITED JUNE 01, 2011.**


	5. Chapter 4: It's HIM?

**HALLO!! Long time no update. Here is the fourth chapter to Breakdown. This chapter has a little violence in it and major bullying so proceed with caution. You might wanna destroy your computer. LOL! I don't think you guys are that violent……..Countress Grei? LOL Just kidding, Lex! **

**Oh yeah, i forgot to mention, in the last chapter, i stated Tiny's birthday being on March third. I meant to put April 3rd. Sorry 'bout that. *sweatdrop***

**Please enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4: It's HIM?**

"I'm Shawn Simian. Remember me," he said.

Her eyes widened.

_SHAWN!!!!????_

She looked at him for a while then took his hand into hers. Her heart raced, kinda like a stock car at Daytona.

_Him? HE'S SHAWN!!?? This can't be right. This boy is way too nice to be that bully brute Shawn. And...He's way too cute._

Shawn raised his eyebrow at Tiny's stange and sudden reaction.

"What's the matter?

Tiny broke out of her thought and faked a smile.

"It...It's nothing," she told him, looking forward to Mr. Yale, who was continuing with his lecture.

_There's no way…_

xxx

About a few hours past since Tiny entered her new school, Credd Rock High School. She was enjoying it, besides the encounter with Shawn. Her first school day couldn't have been more perfect.

After a few class periods flew by, the bell for first lunch rang. Tiny walked to the lunchroom and sat a table where Jasmine and a few other familiar faces sat.

"Oh, Tiny, how are your classes going," said Jasmine.

Before Tiny could answer, she felt a force push against her. It took her a few seconds to realize she had been glomped.

"TINY!! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" said a loud, cheery voice.

Tiny looked at the glomper and noticed who her cheery friend was.

"SONIA!!" Tiny cheered back, hugging the young Siamese cat.

Sonia grinned a large toothy grin.

"Did ya miss me, Ti," she asked.

Tiny smiled back, hugging the blue and white kitten tighter.

"Just every day, Son"!

"Okay, okay, time to break up this little love fest", said, yet again, another familiar voice behind Tiny.

Tiny turned around and saw none other than Rouge followed by her twin sister, Khaki. Rouge's eyes went wide.

"OMG! Is that Tiny, or am I having another memory tease," she asked, pointing to the gothic chimp in front of her.

Tiny smiled and waved.

"Hey, Khaki, Rouge, It's been a while", she cheered, Sonia still squeezing her like a teddy bear on Christmas Day.

After a few failed attempts, Jasmine finally pried Sonia off of Tiny, who gasped for air at the first second of air.

"I'm sorry, Tiny" Jasmine apologized.

Tiny looks at Jasmine and smiles.

"It's fine. I kinda missed it."

Sonia looks at Jasmine and raspberries, making Jasmine red with rage. Tiny laughed at her two wacky friends she hasn't seen in ten years. She couldn't believe they were the exact same friends she had left behind. Not a single thing has changed, except the fact that they were taller, older, and more developed than before. They were still the same old six-year-old girls that would laugh and goof around.

As lunch began to end, three large figures walked into the lunchroom. All three of the figures were ghastly and looked very evil. And they were all wolves.

The first wolf looked at a table full of talking foxes. He walked up to them and slapped the table out from under them. All the little fox teens looked at him in fright. The wolf smirked, evilly.

"You know the drill. Money! Now!" he shouted.

At that, every one of the little fox children handed over what was in their pockets, even items that wasn't money related, from tootsie rolls to lint. One of the fox girls threw a bracelet in the pile by accident, but before she could take it back the wolf had already grabbed it.

"That's what I thought. See ya, losers," he snarled, walking away from the group triumphantly.

Tiny couldn't take her eyes off of the wolves. She was quite frightened of the way he took money from the defenseless foxes. She had never seen such rudeness and hatred.

Jasmine looked at Tiny, then the wolves, shock taking over her features.

"Oh crap! I thought they weren't coming today," she whispered.

Tiny looked at her.

"What," she asked.

"The Tyberious Timberwolves. The biggest badest bullies on Credd Rock Island," Jasmine responded. "They're terrifying. Even the adults are afraid of them. The police can't stop them. And everyone at school is at the mercy of them."

Tiny began to shiver when she heard that even the adults are afraid of them. What would she do if they tried to get mixed up with her? She thought when she left DK Island her problems would be over. Looks like they was just beginning.

All three wolves grouped up and looked around the cafeteria, spying for a new victim. Tiny and her group all turned back to their table before the wolves noticed their locked eyes on them. But they were a little too late. All three of them were heading toward the reunited group of girls.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? New meat?" said the large male wolf.

Tiny didn't dare move. She was too afraid to even breathe. She only looked forward, staring straight at Jasmine, who looked terrified herself.

"You know, we don't allow new meat in this school," he said, holding his hand out. "Unless they got something for us."

Tiny averted her eyes toward his and but didn't move or talk.

"She doesn't have anything, Tyrone. Leave her alone," Rouge spoke up, terrified of the large wolf in front of her long lost friend.

Tyrone pulled back from Tiny and over toward Rouge. He scowled down at her and sent his hand across her face, causing her to fall over painfully.

"You shut up, bitch. I didn't tell you to talk," he shouted.

Tiny began to quiver. She was intensely angry at the giant wolf for striking her friend but far too afraid of him to do anything about it.

Tyrone looked back over to Tiny, noticing her quivering body. He took hold of her opposite shoulder and leaned uncomfortably close to her.

"You're gonna give me something or you're gonna GET OUT. Got that" he shouted into Tiny's ear.

Tiny winced, her ear throbbing from the volume coming from the Wolf. Tyrone growled when he only got a wince from her. He grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her to him painfully.

"Do I have to say it again, freak?" he shouted.

Tiny finally had it with the hairy brute messing with her. She scorned at him and sent her foot dead into his crotch, causing him to fall to his knees and howl in pain. Tiny's expression then went from scorn to satisfied.

"I just got here and I'm not gonna put up with any kind of crap from anyone" she enraged. "I just lost my sister to some jackasses that I could have killed if I wasn't so busy mourning her loss. And if I wasn't a suicidal mess, I wouldn't even be here right now. SO IF YOU WANT A PEICE OF ME, BRING IT ON, BUDDY"!

Imginary flames surrounded Tiny's enraged and burnt body. She was sick of people hurting her. She just got done with Kremlings, she wasn't about to deal with wolves.

Tyrone's eyes grew wide with surprise then narrowed with rage, reaching for her again only to have her punch him dead in his gut. Then while he wasn't looking, she sweep-kicked him. He hit the ground with a thud that shook the cafeteria. He looked up at her scorning with anger. Tiny looked back at her friends, who were cheering the chimp on.

But while Tiny was caught off guard, she felt a sharp and intense pain course through her body. It took her a moment to realize that the other male wolf had kicked her in the vertebrae.

Tiny crumbled onto the cafeteria floor, pain burning up and down her back. Tears dripped out of her eyes as she screamed in agony as her friends gasped in horror. The giant male wolf stood over her.

"It's best you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for ya," he protested, harshly.

Tiny struggled while getting up just to be knocked down again, but this time by the female wolf. She stared Tiny's aching body down with her golden brown eyes shaped like daggers.

"Stay down. We ain't done with you yet" she howled, looking as if she was about to strike her if she moved.

Tiny felt the presence of another figure hover over her, but it wasn't a wolf. It was someone she never expected to see defending her.

Shawn Simian.

"That's enough, Tybos and Tyalara. She didn't know any better. She's a new student so cut her a break. I'm sure she'll know better than to mess with you guys again."

Tiny's eyes filled with wonder.

_Now he's defending me?!_

Tybos scowled at Shawn, then Tiny, then at Shawn again.

"She better not. Or it's curtains for _her_" he stated, walking off with his sister and brother.

Tiny tried once more to get up off the ground, this time with a little help from Shawn.

"Are you okay, Tiny" he asked her.

Tiny nodded weakly.

"Yeah. Thanks".

"Don't mention it" he told her, beginning to ask her another question but being cut off by the wailing happiness of her long lost friends.

"I'm so glad they Shawn stepped in. They could have killed you," stated Jasmine, brushing Tiny off gently while being careful not to hurt her.

Tiny smiled, embarrassed that she stood up to them.

"Yeah. I'll never do that again."

Jasmine smiled while walking back over to her other crazy comrades. Shawn then approached her again.

"So Ti, do you think…" he paused, beginning to blush at her.

Tiny waited for him to finish his sentence.

"….you and I…"

She waited again.

"…y...you and I…"

"MY GOD, BOY! JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Sonia shouted, watching the whole thing like an addicting cartoon.

Shawn scowled at her but done what her was told, quickly taking a deep breath before continuing.

"Okay, okay. I'll just cut to the chase. I'm so tired of beating around the bush."

Tiny nodded, wondering what he meant and never expecting what he was about to tell her.

"Tiny, I…I really like you. Will you go out with me", he stammered.

_**A.N.: Ooooooo Cliffhanger!!! Well will she accept or not? Sorry you'll have to find out in the next chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny or any of the DKC characters but I do own Tiny's mother Lily, her friends Sonia and Jasmine, the Tyberous Timberwolves Tyrone, Tybos and Tyalara, and that boy with the crush Shawn and my AWESOME buddy Countress Grei owns Khaki and Rouge. **

**Please R&R. Or I'll find you! LOL JK! But please review. **

**No flames please! They BURNNNNN!!!!!! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5: Unbelievable

**A/N: Here is the fifth chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**Enjoy. ^^**

**Chapter 5: Unbelievable**

"Tiny, I...I really like you. Will you go out with me," he said, blushing redder than before.

Tiny stood there, awe-struck. A boy is asking her out. A boy that used to call her ugly, push her around and pick on her endlessly. The only thing she could do was look at him with the most frightened expression spread across her features.

Shawn's expression went from anxiousness to depression.

"N...nevermind. I shouldn't have asked," he said, turning to walk away.

Tiny broke from her stare a grabbed his hand, stopping him before it was too late.

"No. It's okay. I was just surprised. You used to hate me."

Shawn smiled at her.

"Yeah. But when you left, I realized what a jerk I was to you and for ten years all I could do is blame myself for you leaving. And I never hated you...to tell you the truth...I had the biggest crush on you", he responded blushing madly again.

Tiny put her hand to her mouth, mostly hiding a blush and containing a sweet giggle that tried to escape at hearing those words.

"Well...I would love to go out with you...," she told him.

Shawn perked his head up, beaming with absolute happiness.

"A...are you serious," he asked.

Tiny nodded. She honestly had a huge crush on him since she moved back to Credd Rock Island. He's talented, smart, funny, and _WAY_ cute. She couldn't help but blush at hearing his voice.

"O...ok. Well, why don't we go out Friday night at 7 o'clock? Dinner and a movie?"

Tiny nodded.

"Okay. Friday night at seven. See you then"

Shawn nodded and walked away to where his friends were waiting for him.

Tiny did the same but with her own friends who welcomed her back with squeals of pure happiness.

"OMG, Ti! You're first day and you already have a boyfriend," Khaki cheered.

"You sure are lucky," Sonia chimed after her.

_Pah! What luck? My sister just got killed three days ago, I almost committed suicide, I nearly drowned, and the largest monsters I have ever encountered just jumped me. Besides the date, how is any of this luck? _Tiny thought.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she lied, the thought still circulating in her head but soon turning to Shawn.

_I wonder why he held this in for so long..._

xxx

Before she knew it, the last bell rang and everyone was heading home. She was the last one to walk out of the classroom due to the fact that she was still hurt from her ambush and couldn't walk as fast as she normally could.

When she reached the doorway, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you", a familiar and handsome voice said.

Tiny turned around and saw the stern and handsome face of her new boyfriend, Shawn. She smiled at him.

"Hey," she replied.

"I can't wait 'til Friday," he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Tiny giggled.

"It's only tomorrow, Shawn. Be patient",

"I can't help it," he said. "I'm not patient."

Tiny giggled again, this time hugging him.

"You're just gonna have to wait 'til then" she told him.

Shawn pouted.

"O...Kay..." he moped.

Tiny giggled and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Shawn. It's not that long to wait."

When she parted from Shawn, all he could do was look into her large greenish-blue eyes. His response was a smile and an embrace.

"You're so damn cute," he told her.

Tiny blushed madly at hearing this. Never has anyone said that to her before. She honestly began to think she didn't inherit any beauty genes from her mother.

Shawn pulled away from her to see her face, red as a pair of cherries.

"Are you okay, sweet cheeks", he told her, chuckling a little at his little pet name for her.

Tiny looked at Shawn, her blush still visible as she held to him like a little girl to her father's leg.

"No one has ever been so kind to me before" she told him.

He looked at her and smiled, stroking the back of her head.

"Wow, it's as if you're a virgin to compliments," he said chuckling.

Tiny glared at him, holding back the urge to slap him for saying 'virgin'. He noticed her glare and stepped back, holding his hand toward his face.

"Hey, Whoa, I was just kidding. Although, I must say, you are _super_ cute when you're mad," Shawn told her.

Tiny's angry expression turned bashful as a blush made its way across her features.

"Uh...thanks," she told him.

He smiled at her.

"No problem, cutie".

She blushed harder and smiled at him.

As he departed in the direction of his home, Tiny went her own separate way toward town, where her friends were waiting for her in front of a shop called "Hot Topic".

"Hey guys," she said, waving to her friends.

At that, Sonia glomped Tiny for the second time that day.

"Hi, Ti! We are sooo gonna find you some beautiful clothes for your date," she beamed.

Tiny smiled at her, trying her best to pry her friend off her. When her friend finally let go, Tiny turned around and looked at the shop.

"I've been here before. They had one back on DK Island. It's where I got this", she said, tugging on her Paramore t-shit.

"We come here all the time", Jasmine told her, playing with the black dragonfly necklace she had around her neck. "I get all my jewelry here."

"We get our awesome shoes from here," Khaki and Rouge told Tiny in unison, holding up their feet that were both clothed with a pair of All Star Hi-tops.

"All my accessories come from here, like this adorable hat and these wrist bands", Sonia beamed, pointing to her Choco Cat beanie and flashing her Paramore wristbands.

Tiny smiled at all of them. They were all so cool.

"Well, they have the most beautiful dresses. Perfect for you, Ti", Khaki told her.

"And the coolest boots", followed Rouge.

Tiny looked at the twins and smiled.

"You had me at dresses. Let's go", she said, walking into the shop.

xxx

Friday came and went quickly. Directly after school, Tiny ran home and readied herself for her date with Shawn, taking a shower and putting on her new dress and boots she had bought from "Hot Topic".

She looked at the clock.

"It's almost seven. Gotta go meet Shawn at the dock", she told herself.

Tiny grabbed her purse and ran outside, heading toward the dock.

When she arrived, he had not yet shown up.

"Where is he? It's seven o'clock," she told herself, looking around.

Lost in thought, she didnt even feel something touch her shoulder. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice before she broke from her trance.

"My, my, a fair and beautiful princess awaiting her prince", it said.

Tiny turned around and there stood Shawn, dressed up like he was going to a rock and roll concert, but in the good way. She smiled at his handsomeness.

"You look great, Shawn", she told him

He smiled at her.

"You don't look too bad yourself", he winked.

Tiny blushed, smiling madly.

"Thanks", she told him.

He smiled at her, taking her hand into his.

"So, you ready to go?"

Tiny nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go".

xxx

After about ten minutes of walking, the young couple came upon a lovely restaurant that was called "Aunester's". The restaurant looked somewhat fancy but had a hint of urban food shack to it, kinda like "CiCi's Pizza". The restaurant served a wide variety of foods, from Mexican food like tacos to Chinese like Chou Maine to Italian like chicken alfraido to Japanese food like sushi and back to American like chocolate cake and steak.

"Wow, this place is amazing. How long has this place been open?" she asked Shawn.

Shawn laughed at her response about the restaurant.

"It's been here almost ten years," he answered her.

She looked surprised when a thought came to her.

"Wow, is this the place they were building before I moved away?"

Shawn nodded.

"Yeah. The original owner was Mrs. Renea Aunester before she passed away. Now her daughter, Acalla, and her husband, Phillip, run it."

Tiny looked around the fascinating food joint with awe. She had missed out on so much that it was impossible for her to think of the life she had back on DK Island. She used to eat at a small food shack Funky opened up for the residents, and it was usually just island food like fruit and fish. This place was much much more different.

Shawn looked at Tiny's awe-stricken face.

"What's wrong, Ti", he asked, breaking Tiny from her trace.

Tiny looked at him, jumping at the sound of his voice.

"N...nothing. Just got lost in thought", she finally replied after gathering herself. "So, let's go eat."

Shawn nodded in agreement, as they walked into the restaurant, hand in hand.

xxx

"Here's your food," said a young waitress, handing Tiny a platter of pineapple pizza and Shawn a plate of unagi sushi.

Shawn and Tiny smiled and thanked the young woman. Tiny looked back at her plate

"Wow, it looks so good," Tiny cheered, picking up her pizza.

Shawn chuckled.

"It is. Try it."

Tiny nodded and took a bite of her pizza. Her eyes widened at the rich taste of pineapple and cheese.

"Mmmm, this is delicious," she beamed, taking another bite of it.

Shawn smiled at her.

"Told you so," he told her.

Tiny smiled at Shawn.

"I know, and i'm glad you told me," she told him back.

Shawn chuckled.

"Me too."

Tiny finished the rest of her pizza with a smile of delight. Shawn did the same with his sushi.

xxx

"Wow! So full!" Tiny said in delight.

Shawn smiled.

"A meal like that is worth it. This place was really built for a good cause, to please me."

Tiny laughed, which caused Shawn to nearly fall out of his seat.

"What? What is it?"

"That was funny," Tiny laughed.

Shawn blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"R...really? Other girls don't think i'm funny at all. They think i'm obnoxius and rude. Especially your friends."

Tiny sent him an angry look.

"Well, what do you expect? Picking on us all the time when we were kids. You kinda deserve it."

Shawn's face turns sullen and depressed, as if he might cry.

"I...i know. I'm so so sorry about that. I was stupid. So stupid. I don't know what i was back then."

Shawn put his hands in his face and made a miffled groan, dissipointed in hmself for doing all of things he had done in the past. Even though she was a victim, Tiny felt bad for making Shawn upset. She lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Shawn," she told him.

Shawn looked at her, eyes widened at her reaction. He had made her upset by being upset. He reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. Tiny's head rose a little to look in Shawn's grey eyes.

"No, it's my fault, Tiny. I was young and stupid and i had no idea what i was doing back then. but i promise you i will make it up to you if you find in your heart to forgive me."

Shawn eyes began to leak. Never in her life has she seen a boy cry over her. It broke her heart to see him so full of guilt and despair.

Tiny's eyes welled up at the unbearable sight.

"Shawn, please, don't apolligize. i forgive you one hundred percent. So please don't cry. Please."

By then, the tears in Tiny's eyes had spilled over and Tiny found herself into Shawn's arms. The rest of the dinner was quiet.

xxx

After their dramatic dinner, Tiny and Shawn walked spwn the street to a little cinema called "CRMT", which stood for Creed Rock Movie Theater. Tiny and Shawn walked up to the little window

"Two for 'Planet of the Apes'," Shawn requested.

The little woman behind the glass typed something in on her little computer as two tickets popped out of the little slot on the desk.

"That'll be ten Creddits, please," she told them.

Shawn reached in his pocket and pulled out a Creddit bill, which was mark with a ten. The woman exchanged the bill for the tickets and smiled.

"Enjoy the show."

Shawn nodded and walked into the movie theater, followed by Tiny. They had just eaten so they didnt bother to look at the quickly ran into the theater and find two seats near the back. As Tiny sits down, she felt a warm arm wrap around her. She look to her right and saw Shawn smiling at her. She smiled back.

"You're warm," she told him.

He chuckled.

"Yeah, i know. So are you."

She blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder, as the theater grew dark and the movie began

xxx

Half-way through the movie, Tiny felt her eyes get heavy but she fought the fatige and continued watching the movie. She felt Shawn shift but didnt put much consideration into it. But what happened next was absolutly unexpected.

She began to nod off once again. She wasn't expecting nothing but a warm and happy dream, but instead she felt something warm against her lips. She opened her eyes and saw Shawn's luscious face and felt his warm lips on hers. At first she was shocked but after about ten seconds of letting him take over, she joined him for a nice thirty second kiss.

After departing, Shawn looked into Tiny's eyes, who were full of surprise. He smiled at her and took her into his arms once again.

"Tiny, I have a very important question to ask you."

Tiny looked at him, confused.

"What is it, Shawn?"

He looked her in the eyes.

"Do you love me?"

**Once again, another cliffhanger. Sorry about that. But I had to. Next chapter on the way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tiny but I do own Shawn, Jasmine and Sonia and my best friend Alex aka **

**Raan Daughter of Balthier owns Khaki and Rouge.**

**A/N 2: Oh yeah, Creddits are Credd Rock Island's currency. One credit equals seventy five cents in America.**

**Please read & review. Or bake me cookies. Either is good. ^^**


	7. Chapter 6: Bring me to Life

**It's here! It's finally here! Chapter 6 of "Breakdown" is finally being posted! You know I didn't forget about you guys. Well enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Bring me to Life

"Do you love me?"

Tiny looked at him in surprise. Those four words spun in her head. Right now, she is sitting beside the boy that made her early childhood painful and he just asked if she loved him.

_Say yes, you know you want to…_

'Dixie…'

"What", Tiny said.

"I asked did you love me." Shawn told her.

"Oh, I don't know. Love is a powerful word."

"I know. But Tiny…I love you. I didn't realize it until just now but I can't live without you. Because of the way I treated you as a child, I didn't think you would forgive me at all, but when you did I realize I had a chance. Tiny, please, you have to tell me. Do you love me?"

Tiny was speechless. No one, except her family has ever said they loved her before. And now she has a boy that she never expected to give her the time of day saying he loves her. And the messed up part about it; she thinks she really likes him.

_Say something!_

'What was that?' Tiny thought.

_You know you like him, Tiny. Just tell him yes. Stop beating around the bush._

Tiny's eyes wondered around the dark movie theater and saw nothing until she looked toward the entrance, where the transparent being which is her sister stood staring at her. Tiny then made an attempt to run to here when she saw Dixie walk off.

"I'm sorry, Shawn. I have to go."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's too hard to explain. I just have to go now."

Shawn watched her as she ran to the entrance and disappeared.

xxx

Tiny ran outside and followed the translucent being walking away from her.

"Dixie, stop walking away from me."

_Why didn't you tell him the truth instead of sitting there?_

"What are you talking about?"

_Tiny, you love him. I know you do. _

Tiny blushed.

"I…I don't know what you talking about."

_Don't play dumb with me, sis. I see how happy you are around him. I mean, I haven't seen you smile much at all since…well you know. And the only time I do see you smile is around him and our friends. Mainly him._

Tiny blushed a little, with a hint of anger still in her eyes, which Dixie picked up quick.

_And don't get mad at me for stating facts. I'm everywhere. I see things you would never see through the average eye. Especially emotion. I know you love him._

Tiny didn't wanna believe it but she knew Dixie was right. She did really like Shawn a lot. Enough to call it love.

"Well…maybe I do…but how do i…"

When Tiny looked back up, Dixie wasn't there. Standing there by herself, she pondered in her thoughts.

'I don't know what to do. Should I tell him? How do I even know he's not lying? I've been lied to before. And he was the biggest liar I knew.'

Tiny snapped her head to her side, the bushes beside her rustling mad. Frozen in her tracks, Tiny's blue-green eyes stayed lock on the shivering shrub long enough to find out it was an old woman in her late 50's early 60's crawling on the ground and feeling around for something.

"Now, where are dem confound glasses at?" she asked herself.

Tiny looked at the helpless woman and noticed something sparkling in her peripheral. She kneeled down and saw a pair of rimless glasses. She picked them up, wiped off the dirt and handed them to her.

"Here you go, ma'am."

The woman looked up in Tiny's direction and placed her hand on her arm, trying to feel where they were. When she finally got her glasses in hand, she placed them on her nose and smiled, being so glad to see again. As Tiny gets up to walk away, the woman reaches for her and and shakes it vigorously.

"Oh, than you thank you thank you, young lady. You have been such a great help to me."

Tiny looks at the woman with shock. How could such an old woman have such strength?

"Um…no problem..." Tiny stammered.

The woman pulled Tiny close to her, staring deep into her eyes for about thirty seconds. The woman nodded and let go of Tiny.

"Tiny Annalisa Kong, age 16, born on Credd Rock Island and lived on DK Island for ten years, has a recently deceased sister name Dixie. Am I correct?"

By the time the woman finished, Tiny's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"H…h.h.h…h.h…How did you know that?"

The woman smiled and began walking away, only to stop and turn around, motioning for Tiny to follow her. Tiny, dreadfully confused out of her wits, decided to follow the woman.

"You've been seeing your sister's ghost haven't you?"

Tiny froze where she stood.

"You know, that's a good thing right?" the woman told her.

"How is seeing my sister's ghost a good thing?"

The woman turned around and looked at Tiny.

"It means she can be brought back to life."

Tiny's eyes became wide again.

"Ho..How is that possible?"

The woman smirked.

"Because I'm a witch. I'm Ideska Howler and, my dear pretty, I'm going to bring your sister back to life."

**A/N: Sorry it took this long for the next chapter. I originally had this chapter on a USB drive but it went missing, so this isn't the original but it'll have to do. The next chapter will take some time, though. I've been busy lately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dixie or Tiny but I do own Shawn and Ideska.**

**Please R&R and FedEx me so Oreos! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: Mystery Of You

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I originally had this chapter on the USB drive that got lost so I had to retype it, but I'm glad I did because this chapter is better than it was on my old jump drive. **

**But don't fret! Chappie 7 is finally here! So sit back, grab a banana or whatever you guys eat, and ENJOY!**

Chapter 7: Mystery Of You

"I'm Ideska Howler and, my little pretty, I'm going to bring your sister back to life."

Tiny stood there in disbelief. Was this old woman for real? Was she going to bring her sister back to life? Or was the woman pulling her leg.

Suddenly she hears a voice from behind her.

"Tiny!"

She turns around, surprised to see a worried Shawn running towards her. When he gets close enough, he wraps his arms around her and holds her in a hug.

"Sh..Shawn.."

"I know you're confused, but I was worried something would happen to you."

Tiny hardly heard Shawn at all. All she could hear was the words Ideska told her about bring back her sister. Softly pushing Shawn back, she turned to Ideska, question in her eyes.

"So…do you want my help, young one?"

Tiny thought for a second but she knew time wasn't an object.

"Yes…I do"

As Tiny started to walk away with Ideska, Shawn grabbed her by her wrist. Tiny looked at him, only to see him lean in and kiss her.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm coming with you."

Tiny looked at him, sullenly. She didn't want him to know what was going on. If he was the same Shawn he was 10 years ago, he would laugh at the fact that her sister had been killed.

"Do what you want," she told him, looking back towards Ideska, who was still walking.

xxx

About five silent minutes of walking, they came upon a small hut that looked like it had been around for years. Ideska jiggled the doorknob, the door not budging. She then pulled her sleeve up, a dark spiral pattern appearing on her fur. She tapped the doorknob and, to Tiny and Shawn's surprise, the pattern started to glow and a clicking noise was heard. Then the door opened itself. Tiny and Shawn's eye's widened like dinner plates and their mouths nearly fell to the floor.

"T..that was…amazing!" Shawn shouted.

He looked at Tiny, who was still surprised beyond belief.

"Tiny?"

She still didn't snap out of her trance.

"Hey! Snap out of it!"

Tiny's head snapped back at Shawn, his voice bringing her back. Shawn turned away, smirking like he did when he was a kid.

"Geez, sometime I think you act just like your sister…what's her nuts!"

Tiny's eyes widened slightly, a tears beginning to make its way in her eyes and soon spilled over. Tiny snapped her head away from Shawn, whose expression changed to worry and regret.

"Tiny, did I say something wrong? What happened to your sister anyway?"

Tiny still didn't look back at him. She could feel a sob try to make its way out of her throat. She tried the best she could to keep it held back but her strength had been weakened by the sudden impact of her sister's mention.

_Just tell him…_

Tiny didn't look at the invisible figure standing beside her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and finally decided to answer Shawn's question.

"S..s…She's….dead…" she said, finally breaking down in front of him

Tiny heard Shawn gasp, even though it wasn't audible. He couldn't believe he had been reunited with her of half a week and the subject of her sister's death was never brought up between the two. He felt stupid that the though didn't come up sooner. He couldn't even begin to say something comforting to her because of the pain it caused her was so great.

Ideska saw this and thought for a second and took one of Tiny's hands into hers and chanted a soft chant. Tiny instantly felt her grief start to weaken a bit, enough to make her stop crying. She looked at the old woman, who looked as if she understood her feelings completely.

Ideska then lead Tiny to a chair.

"Please, sit, my dear," she told the young girl, who nodded and sat in response.

Ideska then went to her bookshelf and pulled out a dusty book. As she opened it, she huffed and then blew off some of the dust. She flipped through the pages and then stopped, placing her index finger in the middle of the page.

"Okay, according to the big book of spiritual energy, the only way to bring somebody back is with a small price from someone close."

Tiny looked at the woman and then reached in her pocket and pulled a couple of Creddits out. Ideska smiled and chuckled warmly.

"Oh, no, no, no dear. I don't mean with money. The spirits don't take currency donations."

"Then what do you mean? I'll give you anything," Tiny declared, standing up out of her chair.

Ideska looks at Tiny in her green-blue eyes.

"DNA. Something from you must be contributed in ordered to bring Dixie back."

Tiny's eyes widened slightly.

"DNA , as in?"

Ideska looked back into the book and read out what she had found.

"DNA can be anything from a fingernail to a lock of hair."

Tiny thought for a minute.

'_A lock of hair. I've got plenty of that.'_

Tiny then took one of her black dyed ponytails into her hand and stared at it for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"Cut it."

Ideska looked at her.

"Pardon?"

"My hair. I want you to cut my hair. All of it."

Ideaska gave Tiny a questioning look.

"Are you serious, young one?"

"As a heart attack!" Tiny shouted. "I don't joke around when it comes to my sister. This hair isn't anywhere near important as she is!"

Shawn looked at Tiny, fascinated about how serious she was. He had never seen her this way. Not at all in his entire life had he seen her so determined to do something. He found it interesting and…beautiful.

Ideska's questioning expression changed to understanding.

"Very well then. Sit back down and I'll cut for you. How much do you want to sacrifice?"

"All of it. Hack it all off!"

Ideska nodded in agreement and took hold of a pair of shears. Slowly, she chopped off strand after strand of hair. Tiny watched as her long black/blond ponytails disappear. She had grown her hair out for years and a pair of scissors have never made contact with it.

'_It's going to a good cause…'_

After about 15 minutes of cutting, Ideska finally stopped and put her shears down.

"There. I'm all done. And I must say, short hair looks different on you."

Tiny looked at Ideska, who handed her a mirror. Tiny gasped at her reflection. Her hair was cut all the way up to her ears. Ideska made sure to style it so she wouldn't look bad with it and did a good job. She also didn't cut out all the black that she had in her hair, her tips still being an onyx color.

Strangely enough, she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She felt lighter, more free and more comfortable. But one thing's for sure, she didn't feel beautiful.

"T..Tiny…you're…"

Tiny sent a glare at him.

"Go ahead and say it! You know as much as I do that this change isn't a good one. I'm ugly, aren't I?"

Shawn was taken aback by this. He didn't expect to hear her say something so negative. But seeing how mad she, he didn't try to argue with her.

Tiny looked at Ideska.

"So what's next?"

"We need to go to her burial site and combine it with the other materials it calls for, which I always keep handy. The materials are spiritual items, which will infuse with her corpse and recreate her body."

Tiny looked at Ideska.

"So that's why it was so important for Dixie's soul to be lingering. It's the main thing to bring her back."

"Exactly," Ideska stated, obtaining the other materials that the book calls for.

Tiny sits back down and runs her hand through her new cut hair.

"So what you're saying is that we need to go back to DK Island in order to bring Dixie back?"

"Yes," Ideska answered. "Her corpse is still fresh in a way so it is still useable. Her spirit can be infused into it again. Isn't that right, Dixie?"

Tiny and Shawn started looking around for Dixie, when she suddenly appeared in front of Tiny's eyes.

_Right you are, Granny!_

Tiny jumped out of her seat and into Shawn's arms, causing him to blush.

"Sis, how long have you been here?"

_I heard everything. I was here when you broke down, remember?_

"Oh, right," Tiny giggled, nervously.

_By the way, I love the new do. _

Tiny runs her hair through her hair again, relieved that at least her sister liked it.

"Where is Dixie at? I can't see her," Shawn spoke up, still looking around.

Dixie sighed and walked up to him and slapped him with her invisible hand, the hand of course going through him. Shawn's eyes widened as the once unseeable girl was visible to him. He jumps back, dropping Tiny who hits the ground with a loud thud along with Shawn. Tiny sits up, rubbing her butt where she landed on it.

Shawn couldn't take his eyes off of the invisible form that was Dixie. She was there. She was really there. Tiny wasn't hallucinating.

_What's the matter, Shawny-boy? Never seen a spirit before?_

Shawn kept gapping at her, still finding it hard to believe that he was staring at the spirit. Before he could speak up, Tiny shouted at him.

"THAT was so not cool, SHAWN!"

Shawn looked over at the angered girl he had recently dropped, almost forgetting that she was in his arms not too long ago.

"I'm sorry, Tiny. I was shocked."

Tiny's angry glare didn't last long. She soon looked at Ideska, was getting a good laugh out of the two herself.

"So, when do we go to DK Island?"

Ideska looked at Tiny before putting both her index fingers to her temple and closed her eyes. She was like that for a moment before opening her eyes.

"The next ferry for DK Island leaves at about two o'clock in the morning, so I suggest that you both get a good night's sleep. You may need to go to your homes and get some clothes to wear tomorrow. I know you wouldn't want to be walking around in that dress all day tomorrow, would you, young lady?"

Tiny looked down at herself and remembered she was on a date with Shawn when this all started.

"Right. I'm going to have to make up an excuse for mama anyways."

"Tiny, would you like me to walk you there?" Shawn asked.

Tiny looked at him, surprised that he would even ask.

"Don't you need to get some clothes too?"

"I'll get some, but I want to make sure you get there and back alright," he told her, sending her a sweet smile as well. "Beside, my house isn't far from yours."

Tiny blushed, not realizing that he lived so close by. Soon her blush turned into a smile.

"Sure, if you would like."

Shawn smiled and took Tiny's hand into his.

"Then, let's be going," he told her, leading her outside.

xxx

About thirty long minutes later, Tiny and Shawn arrived back to Ideska's hut. Tiny's body and mind was exhausted from the explanation she had to make up for her mother. Luckily, her mother bought the "I'm staying over at Jasmine's house" speech she thought of on during the walk there.

As they arrived, Ideska came outside to them.

"Did you both get what you need," she asked.

Shawn rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't need much. I just brought a change of clothes."

Ideska's raised her eyebrow at him.

"And a guitar?"

Shawn's eyes widened as he noticed his guitar in his hands.

"Oops," he chuckled to himself. "I guess I did."

Tiny tried to hold in a soft giggle but it was hopeless. Shawn was just too funny.

Tiny looked at Ideska, who was looking at her wristwatch.

"Ok, It's ten o'clock right now. We have four hours before the ferry leaves. There's no guessing how many people will be on the night ferry so I suggest that we head over that way. We'll stop by Owl's Late Night Shop to get something to eat on the ride there."

Tiny and Shawn nods and follows Ideska to the ferry dock. Like Ideska predicted, there were already many people there, not all of them going to DK Island but all of them on the same ferry. The night ferry goes to a multitude of Islands in the night and DK Island is the last stop. After the last stop, the ferry reverses and heads back to Credd Rock Island.

Tiny and Shawn sat down on the seats in the lobby on the ticket hut while Ideska got their tickets. There's was silence among them until Shawn finally spoke up.

"You know, you never gave me a chance to tell you what I thought."

Tiny looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?"

Shawn looked into her eyes with a serious look making its way on his face.

"Your hair…it's beautiful."

**Disclaimer: I don't own DKC, Tiny, or Dixie, but I do own Ideska and Shawn. **

**A/N: I don't know how long it will take me to upload the next chapter but it will be a while. Just bear with me and please be patient.**

**Please R&R. No flames please, but constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

**Credit for the line "What's-her-nuts" go to His Lost Shadow. XD**

**BTW, If you haven't noticed, most of my titles, if not all of them are based off of songs I like, just so you know.**


End file.
